No Getting Away From It
by dublin writer
Summary: Another St. Patrick's Day arrives and Steve plans to escape from the Parade for a few leisurely days fishing with Mike but will fate have other plans and will it end up having a life changing effect on him this year? Follows on from my other two St. Patrick's Day stories. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of SOSF. They belong to Quinn Martin. I merely borrow them occasionally
1. Chapter 1

**No Getting Away From It**

 **A/N: I had hoped to have this posted on St. Patrick's Day itself to continue my usual St. Patrick's day stories but sadly I didn't manage to get it finished in time. However better late than never I guess. My muse is playing up somewhat these days I'm afraid and my heart to write is not what it used to be but I am trying to keep going and post what I can. Apologies for my absence but things have been a struggle lately. Anyway I hope you enjoy this completed six chapter story and I will post again as time and my heart allows. x**

Chapter 1

As Steve finished putting his overnight bag into the trunk of his Porsche, he smiled to himself as he looked up Union Street and saw the Irish flags that his Irish neighbors, four buildings down had flying from their upper window. St. Patrick's Day was NOT going to cause him to get hurt this year. As planned a whole year earlier, him and Mike had decided to go fishing for a couple of well earned days off and despite the fact that fishing was not exactly Steve's favorite hobby, anything that got him out of San Francisco and into the wilderness where there were no Parades in sight was ok with him. He had dressed casually but warmly, wearing denim jeans, a red casual shirt and tie and a sports jacket and his ever present beige overcoat. Smiling as he heard the soft dulcet tones of Irish music carry on the breeze from the open window of his enthusiastic neighbor's house, Steve sat into the Porsche and gunned the engine towards De Haro Street. It was just ten to nine when Steve pulled up outside Mike's house and found Mike pacing on the kerb waiting, his bag and fishing gear already safely stowed in his car.

"You're late Buddy boy ... I thought we said eight thirty?"

Getting out of the car and retrieving his belongings, he crossed over to where Mike was, and the young detective, his eyes covered from the early morning sunshine by a stylish, dark pair of sunglasses began to apologize profusely.

"We did ... I'm sorry. I slept through my alarm ..."

"Well I did tell you not to meet the boys for that drink last night."

"Yeah, yeah I know you did but they were celebrating Lee's new baby Mike ... I didn't want to be rude."

"Uh huh ... I see ... But I'll make book that you didn't get away after one drink like you said you would, did you?"

Steve's cheeks reddened very slightly and his cheeky grin widened accordingly.

"No ... I got home about three ..." he mumbled, waiting for the inevitable telling off which came very quickly.

"THREE? In the morning? But you went over there at eight. Steve, you must have been three sheets to the wind by then?"

"No ... No I wasn't too bad ... I ah ... didn't have that many ... Just ... just a couple of beers that's all."

"Oh? Is that right? ... Then how come Art told me you all started doing shots come midnight huh?"

"Hey, now that wasn't MY idea! That was Norm's brainwave and I ... I only had one or two ... Norm must have had at least five ... Let's just say they well and truly wet the baby's head."

"I'll bet they did by the sounds of it ... Just one or two huh? Ok, give it to me straight, Buddy boy. Are you hungover?"

Steve flustered where he stood and then started putting his gear into Mike's trunk as he tried to deflect the question.

"No ... No, I'm fine ... Just a little tired that's all ..."

He didn't hear Mike coming up behind him as he bent in to place his bag and when he stood up and turned around Mike whipped the sunglasses from his eyes without warning. The bright morning sunshine temporarily blinded him and he grumbled as his sore eyes protested the loss of the shaded protection.

"MIKE? What did you do that for?"

Mike leaned forward and whistled as he took in Steve's bloodshot and puffy eyes that stood out so clearly now.

"Not hungover, huh Hotshot? Well your eyes tell a different story. I'LL drive. YOU get in the passenger seat."

"MIKE! ... I am perfectly able to drive. I drove over here, didn't I?"

"Yes, yes you did. But NOT with me in the car ... so if you don't mind I want to get going before the heavy traffic causes us problems." Mike said gesturing to the passenger side of the beige LTD and smiling disarmingly as he handed the disgruntled young man back his designer sunglasses.

Steve took the glasses and put them on quickly before raising his hands in mock surrender as he walked around the car and sat into the passenger seat.

"Ok, ok you win ... YOU can drive if it makes you happy but you still haven't told me where we're going on this surprise fishing trip of yours yet ..."

"Ah ah ... Patience if you please ..." Mike added annoyingly as he climbed into the driver's seat and wasted no time in getting underway.

Steve settled back on the passenger side and leaned his head back against the seat and yawned involuntarily. While he had been a little disgruntled at first about not being allowed to drive, now suddenly it didn't seem so bad. This way he could relax and take it easy and let Mike take the strain of driving for once. He WAS feeling extra tired due to his unplanned late night out with his colleagues and he had the unmistakable slight thumping of an alcohol induced headache to go along with his sore eyes. He smiled when he thought about the state the others must be in this morning considering that most of them drank a lot more alcohol than he did. Especially poor Lee, thanks to Norm and the others. He figured that it was probably a good job that Lee's wife was still in the Hospital with their new baby son and wouldn't see her husband in the state they finally carried him home in. Before he had a chance to contemplate it any more, Mike restarted the conversation.

"So Buddy boy ... I'll bet you're glad to be heading out of the city and away from the St. Patrick's Day Parade this year after the last two year's fiascos, huh?"

"Oh yeah ... You can say that again. All I want today is peace, quiet and relaxation and ah ... no injuries with that if possible."

Mike chuckled at Steve's statement. The last two year's Parades had ended up causing Steve injuries of some kind which had only served to convince Mike that the day was as jinxed as he had always believed it to be.

"So you're not going to miss the baton twirlers then?"

"Well ... maybe a little bit ..." Steve added mischievously as Mike laughed a second time.

Steve noticed that they were heading for the Golden Gate Bridge and not the Bay Bridge which at least narrowed down the direction they were heading in but he couldn't contain his curiosity a second longer.

"Aw come on Mike ... Tell me where we're going, will ya?"

"You really need to know, don't you? Can't you guess by the direction, we're heading in, Detective?"

Steve chuckled.

"All I know right now is that we're heading North via the Golden Gate. Local fishing spots up North never really made it into my general knowledge Mike. "

"I don't doubt that seeing as I've seen how you fish ..."

More laughter filled the car as Steve pleaded desperately for one final time.

"MIKE? ... Put me out of my misery, will ya?"

Mike looked across while driving and smiled warmly at the younger man, his green eyes still hidden beneath the dark glasses.

"Ok ... Bolinas ... "

"Bolinas? "

"That's right. The best beach fishing there is."

Steve's smile widened as he heard their intended destination. While he had never been to Bolinas as such, all he needed to hear was the word beach. Suddenly the thoughts of standing on golden sand instead of knee high in a cold mountain stream seemed pretty good to the young Inspector and he nodded approvingly.

"A beach huh? I like your style Mike. Sounds good."

"I thought you'd like that Buddy boy although I have a feeling I'LL end up doing most of the fishing while you catch some rays as you young people call it these days."

"Who ME? Never ..." Steve added in a feigned innocent sounding voice as he heard his partner's hearty chuckles again.

Steve's smile soon faded though as they turned onto the Golden Gate Bridge and hit traffic Northbound.

"Aw Man ... Sorry Mike. I guess my tardiness this morning has cost us precious time by the looks of it."

"No, no it'll be ok. They've just opened more lanes on the far side that's all, with all the traffic coming into the city for the Parade and the celebrations. It's still moving ok, just a little slower."

Steve sighed heavily as he looked across and saw several large buses heading south bound into San Francisco, emblazoned on the side with Irish Flags and St. Patrick's Day Banners, full of Parade performers and some with marching bands on board. He heard Mike laugh again at his reaction.

"There's just no getting away from it, is there Buddy boy? Don't worry. You should be fairly safe when we get to Bolinas. The traffic is moving a little quicker now. "

True enough, Mike sped up a little as the traffic started to flow a little easier. A bus full of pretty baton twirlers passed them next and a few waved and blew kisses out the window as they caught sight of Steve in the passenger seat of the car. He blushed as Mike roared with laughter again.

"You know Buddy boy, even after three years of being your partner, I still have to figure out if those good looks of yours are a blessing or a curse."

"Very funny ... " Steve began but then something out of the ordinary caught the corner of his left eye.

Removing his sunglasses and squinting at the bright sunshine that assaulted them he straightened up in his seat and stared across the Southbound lane to the middle one at a large bus that seemed to be swerving erratically.

"Speaking of funny Mike ... Is it just my sore eyes or is that bus in the middle lane driving a little dangerously?"

Having been concentrating on his own side of the road, Mike glanced across the other side.

"Where?"

Just as he asked the question, Steve roared a warning as the bus he had been speaking about swerved dramatically and started coming across the other lanes plowing through a red car in the next lane and heading straight in their direction.

"MIKE, WATCH OUT!"

Mike's jaw dropped in shock as he pushed his foot down on the accelerator and swerved their car dramatically trying to remove themselves from any impact but despite his quick reaction the bus clipped off the back of their car and sent them into a spin. What happened next in mere seconds seemed to happen in slow motion. As their car spun and impacted with others in the other Northbound lane, the sound of cars crashing and being struck by the still rogue bus and the harrowing sound of metal crunching filled their ears. They came to a dramatic stop as they impacted a blue Ford Galaxy and Steve's right temple and forehead impacted hard with the passenger window as he heard the sound of Mike being winded by the steering wheel beside him as they came to a stand still.

What followed next was a few seconds of stunned silence. That awful few moments after an accident when people start to come to terms with what has happened slowly. It wasn't long before loud screams, errant car horns and groans of pain replaced the shocked silence and Steve opened his eyes slowly as the pain in his head vibrated through his skull. He automatically brought his right hand up to where the pain was and felt the unmistakable sticky substance oozing from the side of his head. His neck was a little sore too from the whiplash and his vision a little blurry. He blinked several times to clear it as he felt a hand start to shake his arm and he heard Mike's panicked voice.

"STEVE? Steve ... are you alright?"

"It took a few seconds for Steve to make his voice work but he stammered bravely.

" Yeah ... yeah I think so ... I just banged my head ... What about you? You ok? Are you hurt?"

"I just banged my chest off the steering wheel and got a little winded, that's all ..."

Steve turned his head painfully to try and get a look at Mike and saw an arm wrapped around the older man's torso.

"Did you bust any ribs?"

"I'm not sure ... I don't think so ... but it's sore as hell ..."

Steve shifted himself more upright as his head protested the move and he heard movement beside him as he looked across into the worried face of the older man as he reached over with his ever present handkerchief and pressed it against the oozing wound on Steve's temple.

"Ooh that looks nasty Buddy boy ... How hard did you hit your head?" Mike asked worriedly, however the cracked glass in the passenger side window more or less answered that question already.

"Not too hard ... I can still think straight ... I think ..."

Just then he felt a distinct trail of blood exit his right nostril and head down his top lip as he wiped it away with his hand.

"Oh your nose is bleeding now" Mike gasped as he moved the handkerchief to the new spot where blood was escaping." We better get some help out here ..." Mike said reaching over instinctively with his free hand to pick up the radio receiver and suddenly realizing how lucky they were that he had asked Rudy if they could borrow the unmarked police car for their trip, as his car was in the garage having essential servicing done and he hadn't wanted to be cooped up in Steve's Porsche for their few days away. He hesitated for a few seconds as he didn't even want to think about how they would have gotten help otherwise, and also praying inwardly that it still worked after the crash. He pressed the button to speak just as he felt Steve bend forward to look out Mike's window at the carnage in front of him and he heard the young man speak shakily and in an incredulous, audibly shocked voice.

"Dear GOD Mike ... Look ..."

Mike turned to look out his side window and saw a trail of destruction heading half way across the bridge culminating in the rogue bus embedded in the side barrier a good ways up across the Northbound lanes. It had been a serious pile up and Mike knew that until the road was blocked off more cars were in danger of colliding with them. He quickly spoke into the radio.

"This is Inspectors 81 to Dispatch ... There has been a serious accident on the Golden Gate Bridge affecting both Southbound and Northbound lanes. There are multiple vehicles involved with possible fatalities and at best multiple injuries ... at first count possibly ..."

Mike looked across at Steve who was still staring at the carnage for guidance as to a number.

"At least twenty Mike and that's only the ones I can see."

" ... at least twenty vehicles. We're going to need a high influx of emergency personnel here right away and we need the road cordoned off from both sides as a matter of urgency. We are on site. Repeat we are on site ... Over ..."

He clicked the button and waited for a hopeful voice to come across over the static.

"This is Dispatch. We copy that. We will send an Emergency Response team to your location right away. Are you hurt yourselves Inspectors 81? Over ..."

"We sustained minor injuries but we should be able to lend assistance until help arrives. Over."

"Copy that ... Help is now en route to your location Inspectors 81 ... Over"

A sense of relief was palpable in the car, just knowing assistance was on the way.

Steve took the handkerchief from Mike as he watched the older man hang up the receiver and push his driver's door open. Then he turned and gripped Steve's chin.

"Look at me now Buddy boy. Are you SURE you're ok to get out of this car? Because if you have any and I mean ANY doubts about that then I want you to stay put and wait for help to get here. Do you hear me now?"

Steve shook his head gingerly to both ease Mike's concerns and at the same time dispel the last of the fog lingering in his throbbing head.

"No ... No I'm ok to help but ... I think my door is jammed. I'll have to get out your side."

Mike maintained a grip on Steve's chin and looked into the young man's eyes closely. They didn't look too glazed over but he still looked like he was hurting. He contemplated ordering the young man to stay in the car but he also knew that from past experience that wouldn't work so he just hoped the young man was telling him the truth about the extent of his affliction. Releasing Steve's chin, he turned and held his chest tightly as he exited the vehicle and then turned back around to assist Steve out of the car as the young man slid across the seat. Steve wobbled a little as his feet hit the ground but he steadied himself before Mike could say anything about it. The two men looked around and Steve looked a little overwhelmed.

"Mike? What do we do? Have you got a plan for THIS?" Steve asked nervously as the sound of moaning and pain-filled cries increased along with faint calls for help.

"Yes, but we're going to need to split up for it. Are you sure you're up for that?'

Steve nodded as confidently as his nerves would allow.

" Yeah ... Just tell me what to do?"

"Ok, we both know the basics of first aid, right? Help what ever people you can and don't move anyone that's injured until help arrives. Anyone that's ok, we need to move them over to the Pedestrian walkway out of harm's way. You head for that bus and see how many casualties there are. I'll help the people around here and try and get this road sealed off but Steve ... Until I get it sealed off there could be further collisions so be careful ... alright?"

"Ok, sure. Hey Mike, are the walkie talkies still in the trunk? That way we can still keep in touch with each other."

Mike smiled and patted Steve's shoulder.

"Good thinking Buddy boy. I think they are. "

Mike reached into the car and popped the trunk as Steve retrieved the walkie talkies and handed one to Mike.

"You take care too, ok Mike?"

Mike nodded, both feeling apprehensive about what they were about to witness.

"Good luck ..."

"You too."

Steve watched Mike head off in the other direction as he then turned and started heading towards the bus in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

**No Getting Away From It**

 **A/N: Brief warning for the faint of heart. There are some graphic and upsetting scenes coming up. A necessary evil for a severe road traffic Incident I'm afraid** **but I have tried to keep them to a minimum.**

Chapter 2

At the first crashed car Steve came across, he found a young couple clambering free. They both seemed relatively alright except for minor cuts and bruises so he spoke sympathetically.

"Are you two ok? "

"Yeah ... yeah we think so ... What the hell happened man?" the young man answered.

"I'm not sure yet. You need to make your way to the pedestrian walkway and stay there please. You'll be safe there. Help is on the way. "

Steve stumbled a little as his head pounded momentarily. He skirted around the car and stopped in his tracks as he saw a motorcyclist laid out on the ground before him, his motorbike a mangled heap under the next car in front. He swallowed hard before racing forward and kneeling on the ground beside him. Reaching under his helmet to check for a pulse, he sighed as he felt none but instead felt sticky blood seep around his fingers. He felt tears spring to his eyes as he gently lifted the helmet visor and saw two lifeless eyes staring back at him. A boy no more than twenty years old. He removed his over coat and placed it over the boy's body covering him reverently as he picked up the walkie talkie and spoke into it.

"Mike ... I've got a fatality. A boy of about twenty ... He was on a motorbike ..."

He let the words hang on the static and heard Mike respond grimly.

"I've got one here too ... A teenage girl ... She was a passenger ..."

Steve could hear the same shock and upset in his partner's voice over the airwaves but then the walkie talkie crackled to life again.

"As hard as it is Buddy Boy ... you've got to move on and help the ones you can ..."

"Ok ... Will do."

Steve picked himself up and with one final mournful glance down at the fallen young man on the ground, he headed towards the next few cars. Some were able to move and he directed those safely towards the walkway out of harm's way. Some pedestrians that had witnessed the crash had come to help and Steve gave them people to keep an eye on until the medics arrived. He assisted a few with minor injuries and one man was stuck in his car trapped by a collapsing door on his leg and after reassuring him that help was on the way, he covered him with his jacket to keep him warm and told him he'd send him help as soon as it arrived.

Although the early morning sun was now beating down, the sea breeze on the exposed Bridge was chilly at best and now that he had lost two layers of clothes the cold breeze was making his teeth chatter. He froze a second time as he reached the back of the bus and saw a car embedded in the back right corner of it. The driver's side was totally caved in and he swallowed hard as he approached it. The bloodied sight of an elderly man at the mangled wheel turned his stomach and made bile rise in his throat and this was one occasion where he knew checking for a pulse was futile. To his added horror he heard sobbing coming from the passenger side where an elderly woman was hysterical and gripping her husband's arm for dear life. Racing around the passenger side he opened her door and bent down to check on her. Miraculously she seemed ok except for some cuts and bruises and severe shock. It looked for all the world as if the man had swerved purposely to save her from harm, sacrificing his own life for hers. He reached in gently and placed his hand on her arm.

"Ma'am, we need to get you out of the car. Are you hurt anywhere?"

"NO! ... No, I can't leave him ... PLEASE ... Please help my husband."

She clawed at Steve dramatically in full hysterics. He closed his eyes briefly as he struggled for how best to break the devastating news to the distraught elderly woman.

"Ma'am ... I'm ... I'm so sorry ... I'm afraid your husband is gone. But it's not safe for you to stay here ..."

"NOOOOO! ..."

Her piercing scream vibrated through his sore head and tore at his hearts strings. He put an arm around her shoulders and tried again.

"Ma'am? You have to listen to me. He wouldn't want you to stay with him if it was dangerous, now would he? We'll take care of him, I promise, ok? Now please, you have to come with me?"

The young man's unfailing logic and soft gentle tone broke through the woman's grief and she nodded as tears fell down her eyes.

"Ok ... "

She tore her arm reluctantly from her husband's arm as loud sobs once more came from her lips, making Steve's bottom lip quiver with the shared grief and sadness he felt for her. He guided her gently from the car and supported her across the lanes towards the safety of the walkway. A young woman who was observing the sight, rushed forward as they approached.

"I'll mind her for you ... Don't worry ..."

She took the elderly lady from Steve as he nodded gratefully at her.

"Thank you ..."

Brushing a hand through his hair and wiping the moisture from his eyes he made his way back around the car and around the harrowing sight of the elderly victim before heading for the front double doors of the bus. He looked up and saw St. Patrick's Day banners emblazoned on the side windows and as he neared the doors he heard loud screams coming from within and saw several young children clambering inside dressed in Irish dancing costumes in hysterics along with a young woman no older than himself. They were tearing at the doors to no avail. When they saw him approach the young woman shouted hysterically.

"PLEASE, HELP US! We have people injured and the doors are jammed ... We can't get OUT!"

"ALRIGHT ... calm down Ma'am ... I'm gonna help you but you need to get yourself and the kids away from the doors ..."

He watched as she pulled the kids clear down the center aisle of the bus and then he backed up and raced forward, kicking at the doors with all his strength. It took a second strong kick before they finally gave way and he was able to climb on board. Immediately the young woman raced forward and started speaking hysterically.

"There's something ... wrong with the driver ... He just swerved across the road ..."

The young lady was clearly in shock but he noticed that she had a strong Irish accent. Spotting the driver slumped over the wheel he raced to him and quickly checked him for a pulse. Again he found none and so he leaned over the grey haired man to see his eyes open and lifeless and his hand clutched to his chest. Noticing that the engine was still running he reached down and switched off the engine before turning to see the young woman staring at him and the fallen driver.

"Is he ...? "

"Yes ... I'm afraid so ... I'm no expert but it looks like a massive heart attack. "

"Oh my God ... Oh my God ... " she repeated as she rocked back and forth in shock, her eyes never leaving the driver.

Seeing her difficulty, Steve stepped forward and grabbed her shoulders gently but firmly before speaking softly.

"Ma'am ... I'm Steve Keller, SFPD ... Don't worry. Everything is going to be alright. There's more help on the way."

His calm and professional sounding voice drew her from her shocked trance and she looked up at him and saw for the first time the now congealing blood on his right temple.

"Oh my God! You're bleeding. Were ... were you in the accident too?"

"I'm ok Ma'am. Me and my partner were in the Northbound lane when the bus came over our side. He's ah ... he's out there helping people and trying to cordon off the accident by himself ..."

That statement as plain and informative as it sounded caused a dire realization of what a dangerous task Mike was undertaking. He looked up out of the windows of the bus and tried to get a brief glimpse of his partner to reassure himself that he was ok but couldn't see him anywhere. Taking a deep steadying breath he pushed his worry aside knowing he had to carry out Mike's instructions first and foremost to help those he could. Turning his full attention back to the distraught young woman in front of him he asked calmly.

"Ma'am, I need you tell me how many are on the bus and how many are injured if you can please?"

The young woman fought back tears as she answered emotionally.

"My name is Ciara Kelly ... Me and my colleague were bringing kids from Dublin, Ireland to take part in the San Francisco St. Patrick's Day Parade. We're an Irish dancing school ... There are twenty children and two adults on board. There are injured at the back. I'm not sure how many ... My colleague is trapped ... PLEASE help us ..."

"Ok, Ma'am, it's not safe to stay on the bus. So I'm going to need you to take any kids that are uninjured over to the pedestrian walkway until help arrives, ok?"

Ciara nodded and turned to the crying and frightened kids behind her, counting them as she did while a motorbike sound drew Steve's attention. He turned to see a fellow police officer pull up at the bus and race to the doors to speak to him.

"Inspector Keller, Officer Riley ... What's the situation Sir?"

"You're the first arrival Riley. Lieutenant Stone is at the back trying to control the traffic. Can you assist him please? And there's a man trapped in his car about four cars back. When more help arrives get them to him will ya?" Steve answered shakily as a wave of dizziness struck him from nowhere and he shook his head to clear it.

"Sure, no problem. But Sir ... are you hurt? Do you need help here?"

"No, no I've got this. Go help Mike ..."

"Ok ... "

Steve watched Officer Riley head for Mike's position and felt slightly more at ease just as he felt the young lady behind him touch his shoulder.

"I have seventeen of the kids here ... Some have minor cuts and bruises but they can all walk. Most of them were in the middle of the bus where the impact wasn't as bad."

"Ok that's good. I'm going need you to take them over to the walkway over there for me where it's safer and wait for help to arrive. Can you do that for me?"

Ciara nodded bravely as she started to rally the children together.

"Ok, kids. You heard the man. Line up and we're going to leave the bus now. Stay together and with me."

Steve head counted them himself as they exited the bus and then as soon as he saw them head for safety he raced down the middle aisle of the bus towards the back where he could hear cries of pain and anguish. Two rows from the back, he found three young girls dressed in ornate Irish dancing costumes. Two of the girls were on the floor and looked injured. One was nursing her leg and crying in pain and to Steve, at first glance it appeared to be broken and the second girl had a bleeding head wound and was unconscious while a third girl held her from behind, cradling her and sobbing as she held the hand of the first girl and spoke soothingly to them both.

Steve spoke to the third girl first.

"Hi, I'm Steve. I'm a Police officer and I'm here to help ok? Are you hurt?"

"No ... But my friends are ... And my teacher is hurt badly right at the back."

"What's your name sweetheart?"

"Holly ... And this is Annie and that's Lucy. My teacher's name is Ms. Brogan ..."

"Ok, Holly, listen it's not safe for you to stay on the bus right now. The accident scene hasn't been made safe yet so if you're not hurt, I need you to follow the others over to the walkway. I'll take care of your friends, I promise."

"NO! I'm not leaving them. They're my best friends ... I ... I want to stay and help them ... PLEASE Mister? ... Don't make me leave them ..."

The girls looked no more than twelve or thirteen years of age and Steve admired the young girl's loyalty and courage. He understood her need to help and so rather than wasting time trying to persuade her to leave when there were people's lives at stake he smiled warmly at her and spoke softly.

"You're a pretty special young lady, you know that? Ok, I guess I could use the help anyway. Ok, let's take a look here? ..."

Steve almost held his breath as he gently took the unconscious girl's pulse and he found himself exhaling then sharply as he felt the weak but steady pulse. He wasn't sure he could handle another fatality just yet so soon after the other three, especially one so young. He examined her head wound and found a shallow cut on her scalp that was bleeding steadily. Reaching into his trouser pocket he retrieved a handkerchief and pressed it against the cut and asked Holly to press on it firmly.

"I ah ... I think Annie just hit her head in the crash and got knocked out. She should be ok. Alright, let's take a look at that leg Lucy."

The young girl's leg was swollen below the knee and when Steve tried to touch it gently to examine it, Lucy screamed in pain. Steve released it immediately and spoke soothingly.

"Alright Honey, I'm sorry. I know it's sore. I think it might be broken so the most important thing right now is to not move it until the medics get here. Can you do that for me?"

Tears sprang to Lucy's eyes.

"But I was supposed to do a solo dance in the Parade ..."

Steve heard the heartbreaking disappointment in the young girls voice and he felt very sorry for her.

"I know Lucy ... I know ... But that's ok, there'll be other Parades and other great solos just for you, ok?"

Lucy smiled through her tears and Steve smiled back but then a heart rending cry for help came from the very back of the bus. Steve looked up at Holly.

"Holly? Are you gonna be ok with these two while I go and help your teacher?"

Holly clasped Lucy's hand supportively and pressed Steve's handkerchief onto Annie's head wound as she spoke courageously.

"Yes ... Go help Ms. Brogan. I've got this!"

Steve beamed proudly at her.

"You sure do. Ok, I'll be just at the back if you need me, alright?"

Steve clambered his way to the back. Bags had fallen from overhead compartments and littered his way. The back corner of the bus had caved slightly and he knew it was where the car had gone underneath. As he scrambled his way forward he caught his first sight of the young teacher on the floor, her striking red hair was tied in a long braid that stretched out beside her head, and her tear streaked eyes and pain filled features alarmed him. Just like the last young woman, this teacher looked no more than twenty four or five. She seemed relieved to see him and she gasped painfully.

"Please ... help me?"

"That's why I'm here Ma'am ... I'm Steve ... Steve Keller, SFPD. You're Ms. Brogan is that right?"

"Please, call me Saoirse ... Only the kids call me Ms. Brogan."

Steve smiled to reassure her but he was worried. She didn't look great and from first glance he couldn't see where she was injured. The back seat had fully collapsed and was twisted and blocking her lower half. He dreaded to think of how badly she could be injured beneath the crushed seat. Trying to keep the young teacher's spirits up he spoke humorously as he tried to assess where she was hurt.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you the back seat of the bus is never a good place to sit ..."

"NOW, you tell me ... " she stated half humorously before another scream of pain left her lips as Steve leaned on the wrong part of the seat.

Pulling back, he apologized profusely.

"Oh God I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Ma'am I can't tell where you're hurt. Are you trapped under the seat?"

"Yes ... I can't move my right leg ... It hurts ... really bad."

"Ok, listen I'm gonna have to crawl under to take a look, ok?"

Saoirse nodded as Steve ducked under the first twisted bar of the seat and followed the victim's legs to see what damage there was but he gasped loudly and bile rose once more in his throat as he finally caught sight of the problem. The back bar of the seat was sticking through her lower right leg, impaling it and bleeding profusely. She was well and truly stuck and there was no way to free her. He racked his brains to figure out what to do next and wished help would arrive sooner rather than later. He listened for any sounds of sirens but heard none. _Damn it! What was taking them so long!_

It was cramped in his new position but he managed to wriggle his tie off, deciding to tie off the leg to try and stave off further blood loss. He heard her weak voice calling to him.

"Is ... Is it bad? "

"No ... No, you're gonna be ok" Steve lied, not wanting to worry the young woman or cause her to give up hope of survival but in his heart he knew things were bad . "Your right leg is trapped by the seat Ma'am ... I'm gonna have to tie a tourniquet to your leg to stem the bleeding. This may hurt ... I'm sorry but it's necessary ..."

Steve wrapped his tie around her leg just above her knee and tied it tight as she screamed again. He crawled back out then as he heard her crying in pain filled sobs. Reaching her side again he held her hand reassuringly.

"I'm sorry ... I'm so sorry ... I know that hurt but I had to do it ... "

Her sobs died down and she seemed to find comfort in his presence.

"I need to go and see if I can find a first aid kit beside the driver. I'll be right back, ok? "

"Please hurry back ..."

"Don't worry ... Just hold on."

Steve righted himself and raced back to the front stopping to check that the girls were still ok on his way. Searching around the lifeless body of the driver he found what he was looking for just as his walkie talkie came to life.

"Steve? ... Steve can you hear me? ... Over?"

Steve stopped where he stood and pressed the button.

"I read you loud and clear Mike."

"What's the situation on the bus, Steve?"

"One fatality, the driver. Looks like a fatal heart attack Mike. One dance teacher and eighteen students unhurt or with minor injuries. I've got eighteen of them off the bus. I still have one young girl unconscious with a head wound and one with a possible broken leg and one uninjured student on the bus but the second teacher is badly wounded Mike. She's trapped at the back with a metal bar from the seat through her leg. She's lost a lot of blood Mike and I think she's gonna have to be cut out of there. I'm helping her now ..."

"Ok Steve ... Good job ... We've got the road closed off this end but it's still dangerous your side so be careful. Riley is going to try and close that side off now. Emergency services were delayed by a fire somewhere but they're on their way now. Just hold on, ok?"

"Ok Mike ... Over "

Steve turned to head back down the bus when he heard the harrowing sound of incoming screeching wheels. He turned just as he saw a car impact the front of the bus and didn't have time to react as the terrible jolt sent him flying forwards. His left shoulder slammed into the top bar of one of the seats and Steve swore he heard a crack just before the searing pain took his breath away and he was then slammed down onto his back on the floor of the middle aisle. The pain increased and he felt darkness claw around the edges of his vision as he struggled to get a handle on the agony the impact had caused. Staring blurrily at the ceiling of the bus he felt his breathing labor as the darkness pulled him under.


	3. Chapter 3

**No Getting Away From It**

Chapter 3

Steve wasn't sure how long he was out for when he felt small hands on his face and a sobbing voice filtered through his skull and brought him back around.

"Wake up Mister ... PLEASE? ... Wake up ... I can't be brave without you ... Please don't be dead ..."

Steve opened his eyes and saw the distraught face of Holly leaning over him. He came to and felt the agony still vibrating through his left shoulder. He sucked in a deep breath as he tried to move his left arm and found that he couldn't without causing even greater pain. _The shoulder must be broken!_ Trying to push through the pain and not worry the young girl he was supposed to be helping, Steve spoke breathlessly.

"What ... happened?"

"Something hit us ... You were thrown forwards and fell. You blacked out ... Are ... are you ok?"

Knowing he had to be brave for them both, he spoke bravely.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ok ... I just hit my shoulder ... Are you guys, ok? "

"Yes, the impact was felt most at the front of the bus this time ... "

"Ok ... Ok, that's good."

With that he rolled over onto his right side and struggled back up onto his knees without the use of his left arm, just as he heard the walkie talkie burst to life again.

"STEVE? Steve, was the bus hit? Steve, answer me. Are you OK?"

Steve looked down and couldn't see where the walkie talkie was. It must have flown from his hand when he was thrown.

"Holly? Can you help me find the walkie talkie, please?"

Holly being uninjured, scrambled more easily around under the seats and hurried back with it.

"I FOUND IT!"

"Good girl ... Thanks " Steve praised her as he pressed the button and spoke breathlessly into it.

"Yo Mike ... I'm ok ... but something hit us ... We could have more injured over here ..."

"Thank God ... Don't worry, Riley's dealing with it. Steve? You don't sound ok. Were you hurt?"

"I banged my shoulder, that's all ... I'm ok. Listen I gotta go help the teacher. Over."

Steve didn't feel like telling Mike the truth about how badly his shoulder appeared to be injured and anyway he didn't have time on his side for explanations or for recovery just yet. People were depending on him and he wasn't going to let them down.

"Holly? ... Could you help me up please ... JUST ... don't touch my left shoulder, ok?"

Holly nodded and gripped his right arm and helped him to stand. She noticed that he wobbled slightly and then she yelled as he finally stood straight.

"OH! Your nose is bleeding Mister ..."

Steve lifted his right hand and wiped the blood away with the back of his hand. It was the same nostril as before.

"It's ok ... You go back to the girls. I need to get back to your teacher. Help should be here ... soon ..."

Steve picked up the fallen first aid kit and then followed Holly back down towards the back of the bus. Holly knelt back down to her friends as Steve weaved past her and headed for Saoirse. Reaching her, he clambered a little less gracefully this time over the fallen luggage one armed and dropped down beside her as he let out a grunt of pain as the shoulder jolted. She was still conscious but a little more woozy than before as the blood loss took its toll. Never the less she called out as she heard him groan.

"Oh my God ... What happened? Are you ok?"

"Yeah ... I'll be alright ... I just banged my shoulder ..."

He was trying desperately to fight through the searing pain but he was quite sure he wasn't going to be able to crawl under the seat again to apply some clean dressings to the wound as he had intended to. As he sat on the floor beside her he could suddenly smell the strong odor of fuel and feared that the second impact had ruptured the fuel line. They could be now sitting on a time bomb. He prayed that help would get there soon but leaving them wasn't an option so instead all he felt he could now do was to keep the young woman conscious until help arrived so he engaged her in purposeful conversation as he held her hand tightly for added support.

"Say ah ... Saoirse is an unusual name. It's Irish, huh?"

"Yeah ... It means "freedom" which is kind of ... ironic now, don't you think?"

"No, no I think that's very appropriate. See your name means your destined to be freed, right? So where are you from exactly?"

"Dublin, Ireland. Doesn't my accent give me away? I come from Dunlaoghaire. It's a seaside town on the east coast. It's so beautiful. "

Steve needed to keep her talking so he continued the conversation as he heard the first shrill sounds of sirens approaching and closed his eyes wearily as the relief and joy at the sound brought another lump to his throat and moisture to his eyes.

"Sounds lovely ... Tell me about it ... "

"There are two piers that surround the harbor like a Mother's arms and no walk along the pier is complete without a Teddy's ice cream cone."

"A WHAT? " Steve asked thinking he misheard her.

Saoirse laughed groggily.

"I guess you find that strange. It's called a Teddy's ice cream but it's the creamiest ... most delicious ice cream you've ever tasted. "

"Sounds nice ... A Teddy here is a stuffed toy. There they sell ice cream, huh? " he joked mischievously.

She swatted at his leg.

"No, silly ... Teddy's is the company who sells the ice cream"

"Oh ... ok ... Oooh! "Steve hissed involuntarily as a sudden pang of agony tore through his left shoulder and stole his breath a second time.

Saoirse grew alarmed at how fast the colour drained from his face.

"Steve? ... Was that your name?"

Steve found that he couldn't answer right away but as he breathed through the new coursing pain, he responded breathlessly

"Yeah ... yeah, that's right. "

"Is your shoulder broken?"

"I ah ... I'm not sure ... Maybe ..."

Steve startled as she called out to Holly.

"HOLLY? We need your sash please. Can you bring it to us? ..."

Holly obediently removed her bright green dancing sash and brought it to her teacher.

"Here Miss ..."

"Thanks Holly ... Here Steve ... You need to use it as a sling ... It will take the pressure off your shoulder."

Steve took the green sash gratefully and smiled admiringly at the young injured woman. Putting it over his head, he folded it twice and supported his left arm in it. It did help ease the pressure and Steve chuckled gratefully.

"Thanks, that helps a lot. Thanks Holly ... You know I'm supposed to be helping you guys, not the other way around ... "

"It's enough that you're risking your life to save ours ... I guess you'll miss the St. Patrick's Parade now too, huh?"

Steve chuckled again nervously.

"Actually I ah ... I was trying to get away from it this year ..."

He saw her look at him strangely and decided that he should explain quickly.

"Ah ... not that I have anything against the Parade itself. It's just that the last two year's Parades haven't been exactly lucky for me. Although thinking about it, I guess this one hasn't been very lucky for me either, huh?..." he groaned.

"What happened?"

"It's a long story but two years ago I stopped a pick pocket and ended up getting hurt in the process and last year there was a bomb scare. I saved a young boy but damn near got blown up in the process. As you can imagine, I was going to give it a miss this year as a result. We were headed out of town when the bus hit us. It doesn't seem to be my luckiest holiday, does it?"

Saoirse was getting more drowsy and yet she chuckled at his story.

"I think you need this."

Steve watched as she reached into her pocket and took out a key ring. In the middle of a glass ornament was a green preserved shamrock. She handed it to him and smiled.

"It's a lucky Irish shamrock. It will bring you better luck. I want you to have it ..."

Steve shook his head politely.

"No, no you better hold onto that ... Besides, no offense but it hasn't exactly brought you much good luck today either."

Saoirse turned to stare at him determinedly as she smiled wider even as her heavy eyelids threatened to close.

"Oh I don't know about that ... It brought us YOU, didn't it? Please ... keep it ..."

Steve took the trinket and fingered it thoughtfully. Then seeing her eyes drift closed he quickly shook her hand and spoke more purposefully.

"HEY! Don't close your eyes. You have to stay awake for me ..."

She forced them open and blinked drowsily.

"Am I ... going to ... die in this bus, Steve?"

Her question brought a larger lump to his throat.

"No ... No, not if I can help it ... Here comes help now ... listen."

The sirens grew louder until Steve knew they were directly outside and he could see the red flashing lights of a fire tender just outside the bus windows.

"See, I told you ... Help is here at last girls." he called out encouragingly as he pushed himself upwards painfully and onto the next seat so that he was out of the way of the rescuers but still within reach so he could still hold Saoirse's hand.

Within seconds Firefighters and medics boarded the bus and the first man he saw was their old friend Jack O' Moore. He watched the older man check the driver before heading straight down towards them

"Jacko ... Man are you a sight for sore eyes ... But what are you doing here? Don't you just investigate arson? There's no arson involved here ... Human tragedy that's all ..."

"I heard the call over the radio and that you two were involved. Wanted to see if I could help. What have we got?"

"Two of the girls there are hurt, one has a broken leg, the other has a head injury and the lady here is trapped by the seat bar. It caved in ..." Leaning closer so that he was whispering in Jacko's ear he finished. " She's got a bar straight through her lower leg. I tied it off as best I could but she's lost a lot of blood. She's starting to lose consciousness rapidly ... I didn't know what else to do. You're going to have to cut her out but there's a strong smell of fuel coming from somewhere ..."

Jacko's face turned serious as he nodded his understanding of the situation and sent two firefighters to assess how badly the lady was trapped and two medics to attend to the injured girls. Steve spoke again in a lower tone and his voice held quite clearly the horror that he had recently witnessed.

"Jacko, there's a car embedded in the back of the bus ... There's a man in it ... He ah ... didn't make it but his wife did. And there's a young boy lying on the road dead ... He ah ... came off his motorbike ... Oh and there's a man trapped in his car ... He needs help ..."

Jacko could near the angst and trauma in the young Inspector's voice along with the unmistakable tell tale side effects of pain. He rushed to reassure the young man and put him at his ease.

"Ok, ok Steve. That's alright. The place is crawling out there with Emergency personnel now. They'll take care of everything. You did a good job. You can relax now. Just take it easy." Jacko instructed worriedly as he looked with even more concern down at Steve whose breathing was noticeably labored.

He lifted Steve's chin to assess his blood covered temple and nose before probing gently and then he turned his attention to Steve's left arm, which was currently in a strange looking, ornate sling.

"How about you Steve? You look like you got hit by a bus too? How badly are you hurt?"

"I ah ... took a bang to the head in the initial crash then when the bus got hit a second time, I hit my left shoulder. "

"Give it to me straight Steve ... Is it broken?"

"I think so ... Feel likes it ... I think I heard a crack when it happened ..."

"Uh oh, well that's not good ... Better let me take a look ..."

Jacko probed Steve's left shoulder under the makeshift sling and Steve couldn't stop the stifled yell that escaped as he did.

"Sorry kid ... It's your collarbone as far as I can tell and it's broken alright ... Come on, let's get you outside and seen to ... You've done all you can do now. It's time to leave the rest to us."

But as Jacko tried to lift Steve back to his feet, he protested strongly.

"NO! No, I want to stay with them until they're all off the bus."

"Steve? ... You're hurt ... You need to take care of yourself now, ok?

"Please Jacko ... It's broken, not life threatening. I won't get in the way. I promise ... just let me stay ..."

Jacko sighed heavily and studied Steve closely before making his decision and letting go of the young Inspector.

"Ok, ok. You can stay. But it's true what Mike says about you, you know?"

"What's that?"

"You're as stubborn as a mule! ..." Jacko said lightheartedly, patting Steve's uninjured shoulder.

Jacko turned to check with his men but Steve stopped him briefly.

"Hey Jacko, speaking of Mike. Did you see him out there? I mean ... is he ok?"

Jacko smiled at the young man's angst filled question. Mike and Steve shared a bond as partners that most other Officers envied and their concern for each other and their undying loyalty to each other was second to none. He smiled warmly to reassure the young detective.

"Yeah, I think I saw his fedora clad head barking instructions as we pulled up and from what I could see he looked fine Steve."

Jacko could see the look of relief and joy that news invoked cross the young mans face as he nodded gratefully.

"Thanks Jacko."

As Jacko huddled with his two colleagues and discussed the action they should take to free the young woman, Steve watched as the two injured girls were carried off the bus safely on stretchers by the medics. As Holly went to follow them, she looked back at Steve and waved gratefully. He winked at her and smiled back at her, relieved that at the very least they had been removed to safety. Now they just had to free Saoirse and get her out safely and then he could maybe beg someone to give him something to take the edge off the agonizing pain that was currently burning through his shoulder and throbbing mercilessly through his skull. His nose was tingling and he hoped it wasn't going to start bleeding again because with his left arm and hand immobilized and pretty much useless at that moment in time and as he was holding Saoirse's hand with his other hand , he would have no way of stopping it if it did.

Just as he worried about that possibility, he felt the grip on his hand loosen and quickly spoke to Saoirse to rouse her as he saw her eyelids close again.

"Hey come on now ... you can sleep later, ok?"

"They can't free me, can they? "

"Of course they can ... What are you talking about?"

"Steve ... if I don't make it ... I need you to tell my parents back home that I love them, ok?"

"Saoirse, don't talk like that. You're GOING to make it, ok?"

"But just in case ... I need you to tell them. And I need you to tell my boyfriend Seán that I'm sorry ... We had a dreadful row ... at the airport before we left. I can't even remember how it started but if I don't make it, I need you to promise me that you'll tell him I love him and that I was sorry ... Can you do that for me? ... Please?"

"Saoirse, it's not gonna come to that. You can tell him yourself, ok?"

"Promise me Steve. Please ... PROMISE me ..."

Steve could see that she was getting very weak and he began to worry as tears began to fall down her cheeks. Seeing her upset and trauma, caused his own emotions to fray and so he squeezed her hand and tried to reassure himself as much as her.

"Ok, ok ... I promise I'll tell them ... but you're going to be ok. Do you hear me? Where's that Irish fighting spirit I always hear so much about, huh? I sure didn't put you down as a quitter Saoirse Brogan. Now you took those kids out here on the trip of a lifetime and they're all rooting for you. You can't just give up on them, on your folks, on Seán or on me. Too many people have already lost loved ones today. I'm not gonna let you give up. Do you hear me? Not on MY watch ..."

 **A/N: I can personally vouch for the Teddy's ice-cream if anyone ever gets to visit Dunlaoghaire ... It's scrumptious! :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**No Getting Away With It**

Chapter 4

Jacko came over at that point and bending down he whispered in Steve's ear.

"We can't cut her out as the sparks from the cutting machine could ignite the fuel. My men just confirmed there is a substantial fuel leak under the bus. It's too risky."

Steve looked up at the older man horrified.

"So how do we get her out then?"

"We're going to have to pull up the seat and take it along with her. Once we get her outside safely, we can cut it off and the medics are waiting to speed her to Franklin for emergency surgery."

"But how can we lift the seat and her safely?"

"Don't worry Steve. It will work just fine. It's the quickest and safest way, believe me. We'll remove the bolts holding the seat down and then we can lift her and the seat up and over and they'll easily fit through the double doors of the bus. We need to work quickly though. She's not looking too good. "

Steve wasn't too sure about the plan but he trusted Jacko. The man was an excellent fireman and a good friend to both him and Mike and so if he said it would work and that it was the best way then Steve trusted him completely.

"Ok, so what can I do to help?"

"Just keep talking to her and try to keep her awake for us while we work, ok?"

"Ok ..."

Steve turned back to Saoirse and noticed she was having a hard time trying to keep her eyes open but she was trying bravely.

"Saoirse, come on now. Open those eyes for me. Listen, they can't cut you out because there's a damaged fuel line beneath us. The sparks from the cutting machine might ignite it so they're going to pull the seat up and take it with you. "

Saoirse's eyes widened briefly in horror but she tried to answer humorously to disguise the paralyzing fear she was feeling.

"I guess ... it brings a whole new meaning to the phrase " Take a seat" huh?"

Steve chuckled at her Irish humor.

"That's the spirit ... You're going to be ok Saoirse Brogan. These men know what they're doing and I'm going to stay right here with you ..."

Steve felt her try to tighten her grip on his hand but she only managed a weak squeeze which worried him even more and then he could feel her hand start to shake with fear as the firemen began to rip up the bolts holding the seat down and keeping her prisoner. She began to speak anxiously but her words were beginning to slur and Steve had to lean closer to understand her.

"Steve ... Have you a wife ... or a ... girlfriend?"

Steve looked curiously at her and smiled at the question.

"I have a girlfriend. Why?"

"What's her ... name?"

"Mel."

"Do you ... love her?"

Steve was getting a little worried by her line of questioning.

"Yes ... Yes, I love her very much ... Why Saoirse? Why are you asking?"

Saoirse looked sideways at him and more tears fell from her eyes as she struggled to form the words she needed.

"Don't ... take her for granted Steve like I did Seán ... Love her with all your heart ... Life is so precious and you never know what's ... around the corner ... Or when you'll see them ... for the last time ... "

Steve thought about Mel and his heart almost constricted. He couldn't bear to think of anything ever happening to the girl that had come to mean so much to him in such a short span of time. She had become a huge part of his world these last three months and the mere thought that Saoirse had just planted in his mind of there coming a day where he would possibly never see her again was in that moment a thought that was almost too painful to contemplate. He shook the scary thought from his mind and swallowed hard just as he saw Saoirse begin to struggle to breathe as the crunching and moving of the seat continued and then her eyes drifted, her grip on his hand loosened and her head dropped to the side. Steve panicked and shouted over the noise.

"JACKO ... HELP! ... She's in trouble ..."

Knowing he couldn't even do CPR with his injured shoulder and cursing that fact inwardly, Steve moved helplessly to the side as Jacko knelt beside Saoirse and assessed her.

"HOLD IT MEN! She's stopped breathing ..."

Jacko's confirmation of what Steve had feared brought even more panic to his heart as he watched the older man begin CPR. Feeling helpless as he watched Jacko perform chest compressions and breathe life saving air into the young Irish woman's lungs, he yelled across to her from where he sat.

"SAOIRSE! Don't give up ... You hear me? Keep fighting Saoirse ... "

He repeated the panicked chant over and over as he watched Jacko work on her and then he mumbled under his breath "Dear God help her. Please, don't let her die ..."

Several more panicked filled minutes went by until Jacko spoke triumphantly.

"We've got her back ... I have a pulse ... Let's get her out of here NOW ..."

Steve stood up and moved back as more firefighters arrived and within minutes the seat and Saoirse were hoisted safely into the air and moved down the bus to the front. Steve stayed where he was, the trauma of the day finally taking its toll leaving his nerves a jangled mess and his emotions at breaking point as the pain in his shoulder was rapidly becoming unbearable. He watched silently as Saoirse was taken off the bus before he heard Jacko's voice speaking to him and looked to see the older man beside him, with his hand outstretched.

"Come on Steve ... It's your turn now. It's over ... Let's get you out of here and some medical attention. Come on ..."

Steve nodded wordlessly and moved forward, his legs feeling like they were suddenly made of jelly. He half walked, half stumbled down the middle aisle of the bus and felt Jacko move closer and reach a steadying hand around his waist. They got to the double doors and the steps down caused a sharp jolt to his shoulder which made his legs buckle as they landed on the road's surface. He felt Jacko make a grab for him and knew that the older man was now effectively holding him up.

"Whoa ... easy now kid ... I've got you ... I've got you kid ..."

Jacko's voice rang in his ears as the last sight he saw were the medics working on Saoirse in the near distance as the darkness caved in and took him under.

The next sounds he heard were mumbled and chaotic. There was a lot of activity and sirens and many voices all mingling together. He forced his eyes open a crack and saw a white surface above him. He opened his eyes wider and looked around. He was in the back of an ambulance on a gurney. The back doors of the ambulance were open and there was a lot of hustle and bustle going on outside. From the level of activity he assumed he was still at the scene. Looking down he saw his shoulder was now strapped tightly in a crisp, white sling and he had an IV line coming out of a cannula in the back of his right hand. His head was throbbing lightly and his shoulder was still quite sore and uncomfortable but the pain didn't seem quite as bad as before. His head felt lightheaded and groggy which made him think that he must have been given pain killers of some sort ; strong ones he figured by the effect they were having on him. He lifted his right hand and felt a thick dressing pad taped to the side of his head and there was some light gauze packing in his troublesome right nostril. He figured it must have been bleeding again. He was alone in the ambulance but he could hear several voices outside and he tried to zone in to them individually. He heard Jacko's unmistakable dulcet tones and he was speaking to someone else. _Was it Mike?_ He couldn't quite make out the other voice but he hoped it was. He hadn't seen Mike since they had separated after the crash and right now he needed to know if he was alright and in one piece. He licked his dry and parched lips and raised his head as far as he could without causing undue pain to his broken shoulder as he called out weakly.

"Hello? ... Is anyone there? ... Jacko? Is that you?"

"Uh oh ... Someone's awake ... " he heard Jacko respond and he blinked away the dizziness as he saw Jacko climb on board and head towards him.

"Hey there Steve. It's about time you came back to us. You had me worried."

Steve tried to sit up further but Jacko placed a preventative hand on his chest to stop him.

"Easy now. You need to lie back down. Don't jolt that shoulder too much or you'll soon know about it."

Steve did as he was told and blinked again to clear his vision.

"What happened? ... Did I collapse?"

"Yeah ... You sure did. Out cold. How are you feeling now"

"I ah ... I'm not sure ... Sore, dizzy ... and groggy. What the hell did they give me anyway?"

Steve heard Jacko chuckle.

"Not much as far as I know. They only gave you something mild to take the edge of the pain until they can get you fully assessed at the Hospital. "

Steve opened his eyes wide and stared at Jacko incredulously.

"Then how come I feel so out of it?"

"Oh well that's a little thing called a concussion, not to talk about the toll that the pain of that broken shoulder took and probably a little bit of an adrenaline crash too if you ask me."

"Adrenaline crash?"

"Yeah, I see it all the time among the firefighters. During a call out, the adrenaline kicks in. It gives you all the strength you need to save people and be superhuman but then afterwards when there's no-one left to save ... Crash ... Your adrenaline drops along with your blood pressure and blood sugars and then well ... so do you ..."

"I guess that makes sense ... Jacko? What ... happened to Saoirse?"

"Well the last I saw of her she was still holding her own. They whisked her off to Franklin about fifteen minutes ago."

"Fifteen minutes. So how long have I been out?"

"Oh about twenty five minutes or so. The only reason you're still here is that you were assessed as a non emergency which is a good thing by the way. They're still treating people out there but I think all of the seriously wounded have been transported out at this stage. They're tending to minor injuries and trauma at the minute. Then they'll move you and Mike out most likely."

"Me and ... MIKE? What's wrong with him? Did something happen?" Steve spoke in a horrified rush.

Jacko immediately regretted his words as soon as he saw Steve react in a panic.

"No, no nothing like that. Relax ... He has a few bruised ribs from the initial impact but they want to x-ray him just to be on the safe side. Mind you, he's out there overseeing things despite having a sore chest. I can see why you two get along so well ... You're both equally as bull headed!"

Steve relaxed a little and even managed a brief smile at Jacko's analysis.

"What about ... the fatalities? How many were there in total?"

"There were four at the scene but there are two critically wounded. The mother of one of the victims and your teacher. Let's hope they don't increase the final number. Mike found one and you were unlucky enough to come across the other three. The coroner picked them up a while ago. He concurs with what you thought. Looks like the driver had a massive heart attack alright. Life is strange huh? How things can change in the space of a few seconds. How one tragedy can lead to three more. Life is short Steve my boy. Live it wisely. That's my advice."

"Yeah ... You're not the only person who told me that today." Steve said sombrely as Mel once more drifted to the forefront of his mind for the second time in the last hour.

Jacko patted his leg sympathetically as he saw the sadness of what he had witnessed clearly in the young man's eyes. It was a look he knew only too well from his role as a firefighter. It was the look many a colleague had when they had saved some but hadn't managed to save them all."

"You did ok out there Steve. You did everything you could possibly do. Remember that, ok?"

Steve half smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks ... I wish it helped."

"Hang in there kid ... You know a wise man once told me _Regrets are a waste of time. They're just the past crippling you in the present."_

"Wow ... That's pretty deep. Who told you that?"

Jacko winked and laughed.

"A certain Lieutenant with a fondness for bowling and a certain head wear."

Steve chuckled weakly.

"Really? ... Yeah, yeah it sounds like something he'd say alright "

Just then Steve heard Mike's distinctive voice outside talking to someone and once more he lifted his head slightly and craned his neck to try and catch a glimpse of his elusive partner. Jacko noticed and laughed heartily, calling out loudly as he did.

"MIKE? You better get in here. The kid recognizes your voice."

Steve blushed slightly as he lay back down and Mike's voice boomed back.

"IS HE AWAKE?"

"He sure is ... I think he'd like to see for himself that you're in one piece though."

Mike appeared at the back of the ambulance and Jacko went over and leaned forward.

"Here Mike, let me give you a hand up, old timer. "

"HEY ... Less of the old-timer if you don't mind. You're not that far behind me age wise you know and I can still beat you hands down on a bowling lane Jacko my old friend. As a matter of fact you still owe me two beers from the last time as I recall."

Jacko pulled Mike up the steep step and laughed.

"I think that's my cue to get out of here and go see if I can be of any more help. I think I'm leaving you in good hands anyway. Take it easy Steve and feel better soon."

Steve smiled and waved his right hand.

"See ya Jacko and ah ... thanks for all the help ..."

"Anytime Steve. See ya Mike."

Mike patted Jacko's arm as he went past.

"See ya."

Mike turned to watch Jacko leave and then he approached Steve with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Buddy boy, it sure is good to see you back awake. You had us worried there for a while you know? Jacko called me just after you collapsed. You were as white as a sheet. I'm glad to see that you have a bit of colour back in your cheeks now. How are you feeling?"

Before Steve could answer he spotted Mike's shirt open and a white strapping bandage wrapped around his torso. Mike noticed his alarmed stare.

"Oh don't worry about this. My chest is just bruised that's all. You know what medics were like. They treat everything like it's TERMINAL! I guess they're just being cautious in case any ribs are broken but I think I'd KNOW if they were. I mean they are inside MY BODY, right?"

Steve smiled and nodded at Mike's familiar rant. Seeing Mike alright and bemoaning his fate with the medics at the scene was like a medicine in itself to Steve and was also at that moment music to Steve's ears.

"You know you didn't answer my question Buddy Boy? How are you feeling?"

"Ok ... A little groggy and a little sore maybe ..."

"Uh huh ... I see " Mike stated flatly "like you ah ... just hit your shoulder earlier, huh?"

Steve blushed a little redder and flustered at Mike's sarcastic tone.

"Ah ... Yeah, I'm sorry about that ..."

"Why didn't you tell me how bad it was?"

"I don't know ... I didn't want to worry you I guess ... We both had our hands fairly full at the time, right?"

"Yes ... Yes, we had but you know I hate it when you keep things from me, especially something as important as a broken collarbone."

"Yeah, I know ... Like I said I ah ... guess I wasn't thinking too straight ... Sorry ..."

"Ok ... Let's leave it at that ... But there is something that I'M sorry for too Buddy boy."

Steve shifted where he lay and stared at Mike curiously.

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry that I insisted on NOT letting YOU drive this morning. Well the truth is that you're a much better driver than me and you probably would have been able to avoid that bus hitting us if you'd been driving. I've seen you avoid worse things in all the time we've been partners during car chases and high speed pursuits and ... well I didn't do a very good job of avoiding it."

"MIKE? That bus was going to hit us no matter which one of us was driving. There was too much traffic on the bridge and nowhere for to go to avoid it. Besides you were right to not let me drive. I WAS a little rough around the edges this morning and I don't think my reflexes would have worked any better than yours did under the circumstances. Actually I think you did pretty well getting us to where only the back of us got hit. It ... well it could have been a lot worse ..."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah ... I do ... So don't beat yourself up about it, ok?"

"Alright ... It ah ... was pretty rough out there, wasn't it? "

Steve's eyes glazed slightly and he turned his head away at the question. Disturbing images that Steve felt were now permanently burned into his mind returned and haunted him. Harrowing sights and sounds that made him shudder involuntarily. Mike saw Steve's startling reaction to his question and placed a gentle hand on the back of Steve's head.

"You wanna talk about it Buddy boy? "

Steve felt Mike's touch and he stiffened palpably but all he did was merely shake his head in response.

"It might help you know?"

"Not just yet Mike ... "

"Steve? ..."

"Not now Mike ... Please ..."

Mike sighed heavily.

"Ok, ok ... Not now ..."

Mike moved his hand down to Steve's neck and squeezed it supportively as he did many times in the past but this time Steve grunted in pain at the gesture.

"OW! ..."

"What's the matter? Is your neck sore?"

Steve turned back and twisted his neck a little as the muscles protested.

"Yeah ... A little bit ..."

"A little bit ... Well it looks and sounds more than just a little bit. Did you tell the ...? Oh of course you didn't ... You were out of it. I think I better go tell the medic now though."

Mike went to get up but Steve stopped him.

"NO! ... Don't do THAT ... He's just going to stick me in a neck brace or something. That's just about all I need right now."

"Steve? Maybe you NEED a neck brace. You could have done some damage. It could be whiplash."

"The muscles are just sore Mike, that's all. If it was serious I wouldn't be able to move it. Please ... just leave it, will ya?"

"You are about the stubbornness person I know, you know that?"

"Are you sure about that?" Steve said mischievously, referring to Mike himself and Mike made a pretend swat at the young man on the gurney.

"Wiseguy!"

Steve chuckled lightly but then his face fell and he suddenly worried Mike as he stared at him in alarm.

"What's the matter?"

"Mike, are there news crews out there?"

"What are you kidding me? Of course there are. What do you think has been keeping me so busy the last hour or so, trying to keep those vultures away from the victims and their families trying to get scoops for their evening editions?"

Steve shifted where he lay and spoke with more urgency when he realized that Mike wasn't getting what was concerning him so much.

"Mike? Did you tell Jeannie we were going to Bolinas?"

"Yes, I told her last night on the phone ... Why? ... Oh my God! She might see it on the news. You're RIGHT. I can't believe I never thought of that and YOU'RE the one with the concussion. I have to ring her and tell her we're ok."

Mike scrambled up and went to leave the ambulance but Steve called out.

"MIKE? Will you ring Mel too? Just in case they have the TV on in the coffee shop. She didn't know where we were going but I told her I'd ring her when we got there. She might have seen us on the news coverage too."

"Sure, don't worry. I'll ring her too ... You take it easy and I'll be right back."

Steve took a deep steadying breath as he saw Mike step down from the ambulance and disappear from sight. He hated the thoughts of Jeannie and Mel seeing them on the afternoon news at the site of such an awful incident and worrying themselves sick. He listened to the busy sounds still continuing outside and thought once more about Mel and about Saoirse's last words to him. Right now he would give anything to just see Mel and hold her. He suddenly felt very tired and the sounds outside seemed strangely soothing. The flashing lights, the sirens and the mingled voices all continued as his eyes drifted closed of their own accord and sleep overtook him again.

 **A/N: Apologies but I couldn't resist bringing Melanie into this story ... I blame my muse entirely. Hopefully by the end of the story. you'll forgive me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**No Getting Away From It**

Chapter 5

A sudden jolt woke him and he startled awake as he felt an increasing pressure on his upper right arm and at the same time, someone squeezed his left leg. He looked to his left and saw Mike leaning over him beside a medic who was currently taking his blood pressure. He could feel the ambulance moving and knew they were finally in transit.

"Easy Buddy boy. We're just on our way to the Hospital now. "

"Did you ... manage to get through to the girls, Mike?"

"Yes, more or less. Jeannie's on a field trip with the college so I left word with her room mate that we were ok. She promised me she'll tell her as soon as she gets back. And don't worry, I got through to Mel. She was worried about you. She's run off her feet at the coffee shop at the minute what with the Parade and all the tourists in town for it but she said she'll get away as soon as she can and meet us at Franklin. She said to send you her love. Now just relax. We'll be at the Hospital soon ..."

The next few hours went by way too slowly for Steve. Having arrived at the Hospital, Steve got little opportunity to rest. Prodded, poked, x-rayed and checked over by two different Doctors and attended to by several nurses both in the Emergency Room and then later in a room upstairs as much to his annoyance he was being made stay overnight for observation because of the concussion, Steve found himself getting more restless and agitated with each tortuous minute that passed. Mike was beginning to worry about the young man's demeanor and even the Doctor was becoming concerned about Steve's raised stress levels. His blood pressure and pulse was being closely monitored and the Doctor had even suggested administering something to help relax him but Steve had refused it in true Keller style. Steve fidgeted under the covers for the umpteenth time and spoke anxiously.

"Mike, can you check if there's any news of Saoirse again please?"

"Steve, I just checked fifteen minutes ago. I told you, she's still in surgery but they'll let us know how she is as soon as they can."

"Ok ... ok ... Mike, why hasn't Mel got here yet? You don't think something bad has happened to her, do you? "

"NO Steve .. I don't think anything's happened. She was just very busy at work. She said she'd get away as soon as she could. STEVE, you're going to have to try and RELAX. "

There was a loud clang from the corridor as a nurse dropped an empty metal jug and it hit the tiled floor passing by Steve's room and Steve visibly jumped, rubbing at his sore shoulder as it jolted.

"What ... was that?"

"It was just a nurse dropping something. STEVE! You're jumpier than a forest full of squirrels. You're even starting to make ME nervous. What's gotten into you?"

Steve rubbed his free hand through his hair nervously and blushed visibly.

"Sorry Mike ... I don't know. My nerves are shot to hell ... "

Mike felt sorry for his young partner and he placed a supportive hand on his right arm.

"That's ok ... I know. Look Steve? The Doctor thinks that well ... you're suffering from post traumatic stress which is perfectly understandable considering all you've been through today ... So why don't you let him give you something to calm you down a little huh? You should be resting ..."

"NO Mike ... I don't NEED anything ... I'll be alright when ... when Mel gets here. And anyway how come you're not suffering from post traumatic stress? You were there too?"

"Well I think you saw a lot worse than me and besides that ... I'm a little longer in the tooth, don't you think? I guess I've been on the force so long, I'm more immune to certain things ... "

Before he could say anything else the nurse came in again to check Steve's vitals. The two men fell silent as she wrapped the cuff around his upper arm and started inflating it. As the check finished the nurse frowned and shook her head.

"Your blood pressure is still on the high side Mr. Keller. If it doesn't come down by the next time I check it I'm going to have to inform Dr. Johnson."

Steve frowned at that statement but then asked urgently.

"Nurse? Have you heard how the lady is that was stuck on the bus. Brogan was her name. Saoirse Brogan."

The nurse's face fell momentarily but she quickly forced a smile and answered warmly.

"No, I'm afraid she's still in surgery ... That's all I know ..."

Even in his current, fragile state Steve's well honed detective skills noticed the quick change and so he reached out and grabbed her arm as she turned to leave.

"Wait a minute. You did hear something, didn't you? What is it? Is it ... bad news?"

The nurse didn't want to impart any news that would exacerbate her patient's already fragile and heightened state but she didn't want to lie to him either. Perhaps it would be best to prepare him for the worst at any rate just in case.

"I haven't heard much but the last I heard was ... that she was bleeding out faster than they could put it back in. She's still listed as critical I'm afraid."

Mike scowled at the nurse as he watched Steve's reaction to her news. His face paled and he stammered.

"What are her chances?"

"It's touch and go at the minute I'm afraid. "

Steve closed his eyes and reopened them and looked utterly miserable. Mike shot the nurse a disapproving look and knowing that she may have said a little too much she quickly tried to rectify the situation.

"But let's not give up hope just yet Mr. Keller. She still has a fighting chance."

Steve went very silent as he pictured the young teacher in his mind. Again her final words came back to him and after several unnervingly quiet seconds, Steve spoke in almost a whisper.

"I think I'm ready for that sedative now ... I feel kind of tired."

The nurse nodded and spoke encouragingly.

"A very good decision Mr. Keller under the circumstances ... I'll go and get it for you, right now. It will help you rest."

As the nurse left, Mike watched Steve slump dejectedly against the pillows and could almost see the light go out of his eyes as he stared at the shamrock key ring that was now dangling from his bedside locker. Steve had told him about how she had given it to him for luck and he quickly spoke to try and bolster Steve's flagging spirits, inwardly hoping Mel would arrive soon and maybe be the first genuine reason he had to smile.

"Hey, hey now. Don't you give up on her. She's still hanging in there Steve."

"You heard the nurse Mike ... She didn't sound very hopeful, did she? ... "

"That's because I told you, Medical staff treat everything as if it's terminal. They go by vital signs and medical statistics but you can't measure the human spirit and what it's capable of Buddy boy and don't you ever forget that."

Steve nodded downheartedly and forced a half smile for Mike's benefit. Mike was nearly always right. This was one time he really hoped he was.

He couldn't get Saoirse's final words out of his head and the things he'd witnessed that very afternoon only served to make her words ring even more true. Glancing over at Mike once more, he cleared his throat uncomfortably and vowed to take her advice on board and say things he didn't normally vocalize.

"Hey Mike? ... Listen ah ... There's some things I wanna say that I ah ... well I guess that I've never said before but ... I want to say them now ..."

Mike straightened up in the chair and held his sore chest as he did. There was something terribly doleful and disturbing in Steve's tone and once again he worried about what the young man was about to say. Not wanting to show his concern, he smiled warmly and responded casually.

"Ok Buddy boy. Go ahead ..."

"You've always been real good to me Mike ... I mean ever since the first time we met, you've always included me in ... your family and your life and since I met you ... I ah ... well I haven't felt like I was alone anymore. I actually felt like I belonged somewhere and ah ... I hadn't felt like that for a very long time."

Mike could feel a lump manifest in his throat as he listened to what Steve had to say. He had taken Steve under his wing but it had never been a chore. Steve fit in gracefully like a piece of his life that had been there all along. He wasn't sure why Steve felt so compelled to share this with him now but he figured it had something to do with the traumatic events of the day. Hearing the young man's voice break in patches and not wanting Steve to get any more upset, he interrupted Steve's heartfelt narrative purposefully.

"Steve, you don't have to tell me this you know? "

"Yes ... yes Mike I do ... I need you to know that you've become more than just a partner to me over the last few years. You've become a best friend and ... and the Father I never had and if anything had happened to you today, I ah ... I don't know what I would ..."

Steve's voice broke completely and Mike could see that Steve was struggling to complete his sentence. He could see visible tears building in his young partner's eyes and could feel his own emotions starting to fray. He reached out wordlessly and grabbed Steve's right arm and squeezed it affectionately as they sat for several seconds just sharing a private moment as two survivors of a frightening incident that others had perished in. When he could finally get his voice to work, Mike spoke in an emotional voice.

"Do you think I don't know that, Buddy boy? Look ... you know I'm not very good with all the mushy stuff, right? But it wasn't exactly the chore you're making it out to be, you know? You came into my life at a time when other things were ... well kind of falling apart ... Jeannie was growing up and about to leave the nest and well Helen was ... Helen was gone ... and you ... well ... you've been every bit of a best friend to me too and quite frankly the son I never had either ... You just fit in perfectly like you'd been there all along. You have an uncanny ability for that, you know? Just fitting in and making people care about you and if anything worse had happened to you today then ...well then I'd have felt ... the same way about you ..."

Mike felt a solitary tear escape from his left eye and quickly wiped it away with the back of his hand, speaking humorously to deflect his embarrassment.

"Now look ... You have me blubbering ... I have a reputation to uphold. I'm supposed to be the stern but fair Lieutenant. I can't be seen with tears in my eyes, you know?"

Steve had tears glistening in his own eyes too but he chuckled nervously at Mike's statement.

"Sorry ... I just had to tell you ..."

"Ok ... But why Steve? And why do I get the feeling that it has something to do with Saoirse Brogan, huh? Am I right?"

"Yeah ... Yeah you're right. It was just something she said ... Something that got me thinking and questioning things I guess ... But I feel a little better now ... I got it off my chest ..."

"Got it off your chest, huh?"

"Yeah ..."

"Ok well I guess I better get off my duff and see where the nurse is with that sedative before you have me blubbering again" he stated playfully as he stood up and headed for the door, tweaking Steve's nose gently but playfully before he went.

It was a good hour later when Mike exited Steve's Hospital room and very gently closed over the door behind him. Steve had only been given a very mild sedative but it had been enough to finally calm the young man down and he had finally drifted off into what Mike hoped would be a healing sleep. He needed to ring Jeannie again but he didn't want to leave Steve for too long just in case so he was going to have to wait until a bit later. He felt that he could also do with a strong cup of sustaining caffeine. It had been a long and tiring day so far but it looked like it was going to be an even longer night ahead. He leaned against Steve's door and rubbed a weary hand across his face before straightening up and moaning as his sore, bruised ribs protested. Pushing away from the door he headed for the vending machine just a little way down the hall and searched for coins in his trouser pocket.

Just as he found the coins he needed, he heard the shrill ping of the elevator and looked up to see the frazzled looking form of Mel emerge and look around her disorientated. Her trench coat was half hanging off her shoulders, her handbag was hanging precariously from one shoulder and yet Mike marveled at how she still managed to look so pretty even with her hair looking decidedly windswept. Catching sight of Mike, she headed towards him urgently, a distinct look of relief on her face as she had spotted a familiar face. Dropping the coins back into his pocket he raced to greet her.

Running practically into his arms, Mel spoke in a rushed and panicked fashion.

"MIKE! Oh thank God ... I'm sorry I'm so late. The coffee shop was bedlam today with the Parade. I got away as soon as I could."

"That's alright. Joe finally let you go, huh?"

"I don't think he had much choice. I was worrying so much I was starting to mix up the orders. How is he Mike? Is he alright?"

Mike smiled and then grabbed her hands and squeezed them reassuringly.

"Physically he's got a broken collarbone, a minor concussion, a bit of whiplash to his neck and ah ... he's been having a nose bleed on and off. They think he might have a burst blood vessel in his nose. If it doesn't settle down soon, they're going to consider cauterizing it ... Emotionally, he's a little off. The Doctor thinks he's got a bit of post traumatic stress. He's been like a cat on a hot tin roof for the last couple of hours. He must have asked me where you were about fifty times in the last hour but I think he'll be thrilled to see you."

"Oh my God ... That all sounds pretty grim. Was it very bad out there, Mike?"

Mike nodded dolefully.

"Pretty bad ... He witnessed some pretty horrific things Mel. You need to know that so you can understand if he's a bit quiet or if he doesn't want to talk about it just yet ... Just give him time. He's been acting a little strange but ... he'll come around and he's going to be just fine, don't worry. Right now I think he just needs plenty of TLC and to be around those he cares about. Sometimes that's the best medicine of all."

Melanie seemed relieved by Mike's evaluation. If anyone could read Steve it was Mike and if he said he would be fine then Mel trusted him completely. Looking the older man up and down, and seeing the underlying fatigue in his eyes, she squeezed his hands and asked warmly.

"And how about you Mike? ... Are you going to be ok?"

Mike was touched by her genuine concern and admired her perception and it wasn't the first time he felt grateful that this wonderful young lady had come into Steve's life so fatefully.

"Oh I'm fine but ... thanks for asking. Just a few bruised ribs and well ... maybe a little tired. Say, will you be able to stay for a while?"

"Sure Mike, for as long as necessary. Why?"

"I could really do with ringing Jeannie. I couldn't reach her earlier and had to just leave a message. In as much as it will do Steve good seeing you , I could sure do with hearing her voice right about now. They gave him something to help him rest so he's sleeping but I didn't want to leave him too long on his own to go and use the payphone. But if you're going to be with him then ...?"

"Sure Mike, you go ahead. Take your time and don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him."

"I know you will ... Thanks. If he wakes up or needs anything, just press the call bell for the nurse. I might even grab a bite to eat. It will give you two some private time together anyway. I ah ... I think he needs that ... I'll see you two later."

"Ok, See ya Mike ..."

Mike headed off down the corridor and Mel took a deep steadying breath as she opened the door quietly and entered Steve's room.

The room was dimly lit, with only the over the bed light barely illuminated. She felt her hands start to shake as she approached the bed. When she had heard about the bad traffic accident on the Golden Gate earlier as it had flashed across the TV screen in the coffee shop, she hadn't even given it a second thought that Steve or Mike were involved. She had pictured them heading off for a few quiet days fishing. When Mike's call had come in, and Joe had called her over to take the call, her heart had almost stopped beating when she had heard that Steve had been hurt. The young Inspector had wormed his way deeply into her heart in such an unbelievably short length of time. He had a unique charm that held quite a spell over her and every minute they were apart was sometimes almost hard to bear. She was glad of her busy job in the coffee shop and her nightly college course to take her mind off the dangerous job he undertook every day of his life. She had begun to dread every time Mike called her while Steve was at work, always fearing the worst ... just like today. Only today he had even managed to get into trouble on his day off!

Getting closer to the bed she caught her first sight of Steve and almost held her breath. His left shoulder was heavily strapped and the right side of his head was developing a rather nasty purple bruise that was visible peeking from beneath the thick padded dressing securely taped to his temple. He was sleeping with his head tilted to the side on the pillow and there was an IV line snaking up from the back of his right hand to an IV bottle hanging above his bed. She longed to reach out and touch him but felt torn. She didn't want to wake him when he needed the rest but having spent the last three hours worrying about him, she yearned to stroke his cheek or plant a tender kiss on his forehead just to feel the comforting warmth and to convince herself that he was alive and that he was going to be ok.

Resisting the overwhelming temptation, she pulled the visitor's chair closer to his bed and sat down, dropping her handbag on the floor and removing her trench coat as she sat, discarding it behind her. She could hear the comforting sound of his shallow breathing but needing some contact to calm her jangled nerves, she reached out gently and slipped her hand under his right hand and interlaced her fingers with his, taking comfort in the warm touch of his skin. She sat like that for over a half an hour in the silence of the small Hospital room, almost dozing off in the chair when his fingers began to gently shake and his grip tightened on her hand unexpectedly.

She straightened up and stared at Steve, his sudden shaky movements an unnerving development. She leaned closer and saw his face distort in distress or pain and heard his breathing quicken and low moans begin as if he were in the throes of a tortuous dream. She released his hand and leaned even closer, stroking the unbruised side of his forehead gently and then drawing it down to lay against his right cheek as she whispered gently close to his right ear.

"Shush Steve ... Everything's ok. You're alright. I'm right here with you Babe ... "

Steve quietened at the sound of her voice, his ragged breathing now the only remaining sign of any distress as he seemed to listen with his eyes still closed so she smiled and spoke again, leaning even closer so that her lips were almost touching the side of his face as she spoke softly again.

"You're ok Steve ... Go back to sleep. It's all over Steve. You're safe ... I ... love you ..." she added as her voice broke on the final two words and she fought back tears.

Steve's breathing slowed and his hand movements stilled as he appeared to continue to listen to the voice speaking to him in his groggy state as he then struggled to open his eyes and put a face to the voice. Unable to resist any longer, Melanie placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and then moved down to plant an even slower kiss on his lips. Steve felt the warm lips move gently on his and even in his drowsy condition, he caught the sweet, unmistakable scent of Melanie's favorite perfume. It was a scent he had grown to associate with her and often caught the brief scent of it off his shirt or jacket after a date or in his car on the passenger side. It was a scent that now always brought a smile to his face and now as tortured images of the accident filled his mind, it managed to dispel the horror and brought a strange overwhelming comfort and sense of safety in the two arms that he longed to feel wrapped around him. He struggled to make his voice work as he mouthed her name desperately, hoping against hope that he wasn't just imagining her soft and tender caress, his eyes still stubbornly refusing to open.

"Mel ... ?"

She smiled at his perception despite not yet laying eyes on her and rejoiced in the fact that he called out for her in a hopeful, almost desperate voice.

"Yes, Steve ... It's me Babe ... I'm right here ..."

The confirmation response that came so quickly was enough to give him the extra strength he needed to force his heavy eyelids upward and on seeing Melanie's face mere centimeters from his, he gasped emotionally and reaching up, he threw his right arm around her shoulders and pulled her down to him as he lifted his head slightly to rest it on her shoulder and his grip tightened around her in a desperate hug.

"Oh Mel ... " was all he managed to utter as weak sobs of relief and delayed trauma fought for control of his senses.

"Hey ... Hey there ... easy Steve. Watch your shoulder Honey ... It's ok ..."

"I'm ... so glad to see ya ..." he sobbed emotionally as his tight hug never weakened once, almost alarming her at the extent of the comfort and reassurance of her presence he seemed to need after his earlier harrowing experience.

She didn't pull away but stayed tightly clasped in his embrace as she moved her right hand up to gently cradle the back of his head and stroke it soothingly.

"I can see that ... Shush now ... I'm here ... Everything's fine. I'm not going anywhere" she repeated lovingly, feeling that he needed the extra reassurance.

After several more seconds, Steve gradually relinquished his hold and let his head fall back against the Hospital pillow, his arm moving back but his right hand staying lightly against her cheek.

"You're really here, right? You're not just ... some drug induced dream are you?"

Mel smiled and leaned down and kissed him passionately on the lips before pulling back as she heard him exhale sharply after the separation.

"Well? Did that convince you I'm really here?" she asked playfully.

"Oh yeah ..." he said breathlessly, still holding her cheek tenderly and stroking her jaw bone with his thumb.

Mel reached up her own hand and grabbed his, holding it against her face as she very gently touched his left shoulder in the sling.

"Your poor shoulder. Does it hurt very bad?"

"No ... No, it's manageable. More uncomfortable than anything else."

"Tell me this Babe, how come you STILL manage to get into trouble even on your day off, huh?"

Steve half chuckled.

"I told you this Holiday was unlucky for me ... I guess there's no getting away from it."

"Yeah, yeah you did but I think getting out of that accident alive was pretty lucky ... Ah Mike ... He said it was pretty bad out there ..." she added cautiously, trying to judge his reactions.

Steve's eyes saddened and he looked down at the bed covers unnervingly, dropping his hand from her face but keeping it clasped in hers none the less.

"Yeah ... Four people died Mel ... And many more were injured. It all happened so fast ... In seconds Mel ... So much devastation in ... mere seconds ..."

Mel felt his hand tremble as his emotional words spilled out and she longed to gather him in a hug again and embrace away his anguish, but decided to try and cheer him up instead. Leaning forward but being careful to not touch his collarbone she planted another gentle kiss on his lips and spoke in a grateful tone.

"Well, I'm just glad that you and Mike were ok. I was so worried when I got the call ..."

At the mention of his partner's name, Steve looked around the room and appeared anxious.

"Where IS Mike? Is he ok?"

"Yes, don't worry. He's fine. He just went to call Jeannie and to try and get something to eat. He'll be back in a while, ok?"

"He was hurt ... His chest hit the steering wheel ... when the ... bus hit us."

"Yes, I know. He told me ... Steve you should really try and get some more rest now, ok? You look so tired ... I'm staying so you don't have to worry. I'll be right here with you ..."

Steve's mind wandered as he heard Mel's comforting voice and as Saoirse's words echoed through his mind again, he remembered why he had wanted, no, needed to see Mel so badly. He became a little agitated again which worried Melanie. He clasped her hand tighter and lifted his head again, ignoring the faint throbbing in his skull the sudden move generated.

"Steve? ... Steve, whatever's the matter?"

He stared at her nervously, holding her hand as if for dear life and feeling his mouth go dry, he licked his dry lips to moisten them as he spoke anxiously.

"Melanie ... I need to ask you something ... really important ..."

His intense demeanor was scaring her a little and she couldn't think what he could need to ask but knowing that she needed to get him calmer so that he could rest, she placed her other hand over the hand that was holding hers so tightly and spoke calmly despite the fact that her heart was beating a little faster out of concern.

"Ok Babe ... What do you need to ask me?"

Steve swallowed hard and hesitated as he feared momentarily what her response would be but he had never been surer of anything in his life before and so he steeled his nerve and spoke emotionally, his voice breaking and not as strong as he would have liked it to be under the circumstances.

"Mel? ... Will ... will you marry me?"


	6. Chapter 6

**No Getting Away From It**

Chapter 6

Mel's heart began to beat even faster as the words he spoke sunk in and caught her totally by surprise. They had only been dating for just over three months and his proposal was the last thing she had expected to hear. She stared open mouthed at Steve as her heart hammered in her chest and her voice suddenly refused to work. They hadn't even spoken of marriage yet and her brain was desperately trying to process how she felt about the idea. Steve saw her hesitation and fearing her response he spoke again quickly.

"Mel, I know you probably think I've gone crazy. I know we haven't dated for very long but ever since the first day I laid eyes on you, I knew you were different ... That you were special ... I ... I love you Mel. More than I've ever loved anyone and ... and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, however long or ... or short that is. I don't want to waste anymore time. Life is too short Mel. Today taught me that ..."

Melanie was still taken aback. She heard his words and a strange part of her felt overjoyed that he had asked her but she found herself then questioning his motives. _He was traumatized! Mike had more or less said so ... Surely that wasn't the best time to make such life changing decisions?_ With worry and doubt now fighting against her joy and the deep love she felt for this young man who had come into her life only three short months ago but had managed to make his presence felt in her life in more ways than she could begin to count, she took a deep steadying breath and spoke soothingly, not wanting her response to upset or hurt him in anyway or make her seem totally against the idea.

"Steve ... Look ... You've been through a very traumatic and harrowing experience today and ... and I don't think that maybe ... this is the right time to consider ..."

"No Mel, that's not the reason ... I mean of course it's made me reevaluate things but ... Mel, I've never been more sure of any decision in my whole life. I want to be with you ... I want you to be the first thing I see every morning when I wake up ... I've always been afraid of commitment ... I don't even know why anymore. There was a time I would have said that I could never bring myself to utter those words to anyone but with you ... It feels so right. I need you Mel ... I want you to be my wife ..."

Melanie felt tears start to build as she heard his heartfelt words. He was everything she could have ever hoped for and the last three months had been like a dream come true. Since they had begun dating, he had been so understanding, respectful and loving and had made her the happiest that she had ever been and at times so proud in the course of his duty, just like today. But there was always the dark cloud his profession brought over them. The worry every time he went to work. The times he had been hurt and the worrying phone calls. But then ... She had coped so far, hadn't she?... And she loved him unconditionally with all her heart. She was sure of that!

Melanie was staring now at the bed overs looking extremely thoughtful but yet her face didn't give away her answer. Her continuing, unnerving silence worried Steve and he feared that in his haste and desperation to ask her to marry him that maybe he had just made the biggest mistake of his life. _Had he frightened her off by being too serious too soon?_ It wasn't hard to imagine that he might have just invoked the same feelings in Melanie that he would have felt in the past as ex girlfriends had gotten a little too intense before he had been ready for it and how he had reacted under those circumstances in the past didn't fill him with much hope right now. _Had he just lost her?_ That thought was almost too much to bear. He wasn't sure how he would handle it if she left him. He cleared his throat of the lump that had manifested and releasing her hand, he rubbed it through his hair as he spoke emotionally.

"You think I've gone crazy, don't you?"

He finished that statement with a nervous chuckle to disguise his growing concern as he continued to watch her anxiously. Her thoughtful look changed and a strange look of satisfaction suddenly crossed Melanie's face as her gaze rose determinedly to meet his nervous one. He could sense that she was about to respond and felt suddenly nauseous at the startling fact that her next statement would most probably make or break him. His bottom lip quivered of its own volition as he watched her lips move and felt light headed as he waited to hear her verbal response.

"Yes ..."

Steve felt his breath constrict in his lungs as he heard her one worded answer which only compounded his lightheadedness. His initial joyful reaction changed as he remembered the last question he had asked her. Unsure whether his voice was going to work and feeling very far from his comfort zone, he struggled to respond.

"What? ... You ah ... DO think I'm crazy?"

Melanie chuckled and leaned closer, picking up his hand again as she spoke in almost a whisper.

"No silly ... Yes ... I WILL marry you ..."

Steve couldn't believe his ears and once more wondered if he was dreaming this whole thing. _She said YES! ._.. He couldn't contain his happiness as he beamed from ear to ear and once more hugged her to him emotionally. Releasing her after several seconds he once more looked deeply into her eyes.

"REALLY? ... You will? For real?"

Melanie laughed at his overwhelmed reaction and in that moment she knew her decision had been the right one.

"YES ... Really ... But Steve? ... Not today or tomorrow, ok? If we're going to do this and make this commitment to each other, I want us to do it properly. Let's plan it out and give our families time to get used to the idea, alright? "

"Sure ... Sure anything you want ... I ... I can't believe you said yes ... God I love you Mel ..."

"I love you too Keller ... but you sure know how to spring a surprise on a girl. I can't believe you just proposed to me in a Hospital room with a broken collarbone." she answered giddily.

Steve laughed.

"Yeah ... I'm sorry about that ... It's ah ... not exactly the most romantic place, right? I ah ... I don't even have a ring but I'll get you one ... Just as soon as I get out of here, I'll get you the most beautiful ring I can find, I promise."

"We'll pick one together, ok? One that's affordable. Ok, Keller?"

"Ok ... Oh wait a minute ..."

Mel looked on confused as she watched him release her hand and reach across to his bedside locker. He picked up the shamrock key ring and bringing it back, he smiled as he picked up her left hand and slipped the ring of the key ring over her ring finger.

"This will have to do for now ... Until I can get you a proper one."

Melanie smiled and felt a joyful tear escape and run down her cheek as he placed the simple keying so reverently on her finger and she turned her palm over to look at the shamrock encased within it.

"Where did you get this? Is that an Irish Shamrock?"

Steve nodded.

"Yeah ... Yeah it is ... A young lady in the accident gave it to me today for luck ... I was dubious at the time but ... I guess it's brought me the best of luck after all ..."

Melanie leaned forward and they kissed softly but passionately just as the door opened abruptly and they pulled apart just as quickly, both their cheeks reddening as they saw Mike enter and start to apologize.

"OH ... I'm sorry for interrupting ... I ah ... guess I should have knocked first ... Sorry about that you two ... I'll ah ... I'll come back in a while. I can see you two need some privacy."

Mike turned to leave but Steve called out.

"No, no come in Mike. It's ok ... Whats the matter?"

"Well I just heard some good news and I thought you'd want to hear it ..."

Steve straightened up and looked across hopefully at the older man.

"Is it about Saoirse?"

Mike nodded.

"She made it through the surgery. Now she's not quite out of the woods just yet but the Doctors are more hopeful now. They say she's got a good chance. "

"Aw that's terrific ... Thanks for letting me know Mike."

Turning to Melanie, Steve explained.

"That was the young woman that was trapped on the bus. The one who ... gave me the key ring and some really good advice ..."

Melanie smiled and squeezed his hand, seeing quite visibly how much her survival meant to him after all the death he had witnessed in such a short space of time.

"Oh and also, the other two young girls on the bus are going to be fine too."

"I don't suppose the ones not hurt in the accident will get to be in the Parade now though after coming all the way from Ireland, will they?"

"No, no they're too traumatized so they're going to try and get them home as soon as possible but the other good news is that the Mayor has said that his Office will personally fund them coming back to perform next year instead and he also said that he'll see about giving a bravery award to that girl who stayed and helped her friends on the bus. The one that you told me about ... Holly."

"Aw that's great. She deserves one Mike. She was really brave ... Ah ... Listen Mike?"

"Yeah?"

Melanie watched as Steve's face grew excited and he looked questioningly at her first and waited for her quick nod of approval before he turned back to face Mike.

"Actually Mike ... Me and Melanie, we ah ... we have something to tell you too."

Mike looked surprised.

"Oh? Ok ... What's that?"

Mel watched happily as she saw the delight and pride on Steve's face as he spoke emotionally.

"I asked Mel to marry me and ah ... she just said yes. We're going to get married!"

Mike's face blanked at first, shocked and taken aback just as Mel had been by the sudden and unexpected announcement. Just like Mel, his first concern was that Steve had acted out of trauma and not for the right reasons and yet he smiled and flustered accordingly, not wanting to rain on their Parade so to speak which now seemed an ironic thought under the circumstances. Seeing Mike's unsure reaction, Steve spoke again quickly to assuage any fears he might have had.

"I know what you're thinking Mike. That we haven't been together long enough to be able to make a decision like this and that I've acted rashly because of what happened today but I've never been more sure of anything in my life before. We love each other Mike and we just want to move it to the next step but we're not gonna rush it, so don't worry. We're gonna take our time and plan it properly. We're just more official now that's all."

Mike beamed proudly at his young partner as he watched him smile lovingly up at the young lady sitting beside him on the edge of his bed and saw her return the same look of mutual love. Remembering his own experiences of asking Helen to marry him all those years ago and of how they used to look at each other in exactly the same way, he wasn't so worried about their rash decision anymore and so he walked forward towards them as he spoke emotionally.

"Well in that case, let me say that I'm honored to be the first one to congratulate you both."

He kissed Melanie on the cheek and shook Steve's hand proudly.

"I'm so happy for you both, I truly am ... Mr and Mrs. Keller, huh? That has a nice ring to it ... Speaking of which ..." Mike added, just then noticing the shamrock key ring from earlier slotted over Melanie's ring finger and recognizing it, he looked back up at Steve who was now blushing profusely.

"I ah ... I guess I was a little under prepared ... But I'm gonna get her a proper one as soon as I get out of here, don't worry."

"You know I have to hand it to you Buddy boy, you sure don't beat around the bush, do you?"

Steve chuckled and shook his head as Mike placed a hand on them both.

"You two are going to be great together ... I can feel it ..."

"Thanks Mike ... You ah ... will be my best man, right?"

Mike fought back a lump in his throat as he heard Steve's question.

"Well of course I will but ... don't you want to ask Lee or one of your college friends ... You know, someone your own age? I mean I'm old enough to be your Father ..."

Steve reached across and clasped Mike's arm.

"Mike, there's no-one else I'd rather have right by my side that day, than you ... "

Clearing his throat emotionally, Mike placed his hand over Steve's and patted it gratefully.

"Then I'd be honored ... Count me in ... I ah ... I think I have to ring Jeannie again. Can I tell her?"

Steve laughed.

"Of course you can ..."

Mike patted them both proudly one last time and went to leave but Melanie called him back as he reached the door.

"Oh Mike? Will you ask her if she'd be one of my bridesmaids? I don't have any sisters and I'd love her to be a part of our Special day too ..."

Steve's jaw dropped as he heard his fiancée's unexpected words and he stared at her admiringly as Mike stopped where he stood and visibly filled with a mixture of excitement and happiness.

"Of course I will ... She'll be as thrilled as I am. Thanks ... Both of you ... I'll be right back and ah ... don't worry. I'll knock next time." Mike added playfully as he placed a finger beside his nose and winked before leaving in an excited rush.

After the door closed, Steve embraced Melanie again and spoke lovingly.

"That was really good of you Mel ... You know? To ask Jeannie ... "

"Well, I know she's like a sister to you and like I said ... I have none of my own ... I can't believe we're actually doing this."

"You're not having second thoughts, are you?" Steve asked anxiously but her warm smile dispelled those fears rapidly.

"None whatsoever ... I guess I should probably break the news to my parents too though, huh?"

"Yeah ... Yeah I guess so ... But ah ... you're sure he hasn't got a gun anywhere around the house, right? One without a permit?"

Mel laughed.

"No. No, I'm sure. You're safe ... But you are going to have to get used to doing what your new bride to be tells you, you know?"

Steve laughed.

"Oh yeah ... And what is it you need me to ah ... do for you right now?" he added seductively as he pulled her down until her lips were mere centimeters from his once more.

Mel began to grin mischievously.

"Well that's easy. Right now I need you to ... get ... some ... sleep " she said playfully, poking his chest gently three times in tandem with the last three words as she kissed him lovingly once and then pulled away reluctantly and headed for the door as she heard him chuckling.

Reaching the door, she looked almost incredulously down at the key ring on her finger and then across at Steve, feeling the happiest she had felt in a very long time.

"I'll be right back, Sweetheart ... Get some rest, ok?"

"Yes Ma'am ..." Steve replied playfully before he winked at her and smiled as she winked back at him before leaving the room in as much excitement as Mike had.

Steve nestled back against the pillows and felt an overwhelming joy that nicely balanced out the horror and sadness he had witnessed earlier at the accident scene. He thought of Mel and how lucky he was to have her in his life and he thought about Saoirse and how her tragedy and their meeting had just brought such joy and hope for a exciting and bright future to his life. He prayed in that moment that she would survive so he could thank her personally. He wondered if he should tell his Aunt Rose but he also doubted whether she'd care or whether she'd even bother coming at all. He felt a slight melancholy creep in as he wished that his parents and Grandfather were still alive to tell his good news to and to be there on the day itself but he knew they'd be happy for him and knew deep down that they'd be with him in spirit none the less. Besides, Family didn't always have to be just those connected by flesh and blood. Family were those people who stood by you through thick and thin and he had enough of those between Mike and Jeannie, his friends from Bryant Street and Berkeley and his neighbors to fill his side of the Church easily. Along with that comforting thought the overwhelming weariness returned and he closed his eyes as the exhaustion threatened once more to drag him under. His last thought was that he would remember this St. Patrick's Day always with perhaps some sorrow and sad reflection but also instead of just an unlucky holiday he would now remember it and celebrate it as an anniversary of sorts, and a fond memory of how his true happiness and his new life with Melanie began.

 **The End**


End file.
